Darkness
by Read On To Carry On
Summary: Melody is blind and the darkness is her friend, her peace. Loki is lost and confused and Melody feels that with her powers. Bruce is angry and sad, but hides it with a calm face can Melody help him? Steve is curious about everything even her. and Tony is just an out right a.. Loki/OC slight Bruce Banner/OC slight Steve Rogers/OC I suck at summaries by the way the book is better :)
1. Darkness

Darkness

That's what I see, darkness ever since I was 8, I mysteriously lost my eyesight. I woke up and it was gone, but somehow by touch if a person I catch glimpses of what they feel or what they look like, and what they have done, good or bad I see both I also peer into the mind.

Sometimes I wish I could see, the sun, the moon, importantly the stars. I heard they are beautiful the stars and the moon that is. As a child I never paid attention to the moon or stars I didn't care for them. I only cared for playing outside, or being with my friends, I didn't care much for anything else, but I wish I did care back then, so I would know what the stars look like for I only saw them in a book once when I was 7 back in grade school

I'm Melody or Melly for short, I am 22 now and still blind if you were wandering, but instead of scared of the darkness that surrounds me it gives me peace, it calms me now like a blanket shielding me from the world, but somehow I knew that would not be for long for now I sat in front of an agent Coulson who works for an organization called S.H.E.I.L.D.. He came to my door when I was sitting on a chair reading using brail; it was small polite knock that came at my door. I had gotten up and walked to the door, and opened it.

"Hello." I said quietly with a small smile. I wonder what this person looks like.

"Hello Mrs. Roberts, I am Phil Coulson. May I come in and speak with you for a moment?" He asked. I was startled he knew my last name. How? I didn't ask but nodded my head with a little smile.

"Of course, but my name is Melody or Melly. My mother was Mrs. Roberts." I said and opened the door slightly for him to come in. I heard his footsteps as he walked into my little house that I knew perfectly, well except I didn't know the color just how to get through it.

"Mrs. Roberts, do you know why I am here?" He asked. I sighed and frowned slightly when he didn't use my name. I closed my door slowly and turned towards where I heard his voice

"No, but if you would give me your hand I would know." I said and laid my hand out in front of me my palm facing the ceiling. "It would be much easier." I said and felt his hand slowly go on mine.

I saw a glimpse of him, he had a calm attitude and held pride, and then his thoughts some words repeated themselves in his head. But I could make out some of the words _'Avengers Initiative… Loki…must save earth…Needs your help…Captain America cards' _I took my hand away and smiled calmly and tried not to chuckle at his last thought.

"You need my help" I said and looked at no particular place just staring at the darkness.

"Yes, will you help us?" He asked he sounded hopeful

"Of course I will help." I smiled and felt his hand on my back

"This way as he led me out the door and into a car." I was confused

"What about my things?" I asked into the air waiting for a response. I jumped slightly when his voice next to me.

"S.H.E.I.L.D has that under control, we have things for you." He said. I wonder what I will be doing…

"What exactly would I be doing?" I asked looking at the way the voice came.

"Well, you will be getting information from Loki. If we are to catch him." He said and I was quiet the entire time just thinking about what I was getting myself into. I also wondered about who was Loki?

**Please review, it helps me update...It will give me motivation.**


	2. He's just a man right?

I was on a helicopter that is what Phil called it; he had set me down on a leather seat next to him. I kept zoning out during the ride, I was scared and kept twiddling with my hands with my eyes closed. This helicopter made a lot of turns causing me to almost fall off my seat. This last turn made me fall out of my seat, but two strong arms caught me before I could lay my hands out to catch myself. The person sat me back down and I felt him sit next to me.

"I'm Steve Rogers" He said politely. I smiled wasn't he Captain America? I smiled I could sense his hand was in front of me. I took it and saw what he looked like; he was adorable, pretty handsome. His feelings showed he was very confused and lost about everything, but most of all curious. I saw glimpses of him fighting a man with a red skull. And then a woman, she was beautiful. I smiled. I did not want to read his thoughts unless he gave me permission.

"I'm Melody Roberts, but please call me Melly." I said and took my hand away

"It's a pleasure to meet you…Melly." I smiled and nodded

"And an honor to meet you Captain." There was a silence after that even though he did ask me questions, and we had small talk. But soon we arrived and Phil took me gently by my arm and led me off the helicopter and on to some kind of opening. I could smell ocean water and felt a warm breeze on my face.

"This is the helecarrier Mrs. Roberts." Phil said still holding on to my arm. I nodded not knowing what to say. Not Like I can see it. "Dr. Banner, Mrs. Romanoff, this is Steve Rogers and Melody Roberts." I couldn't sense if their hands were in front of me to shake my hand.

"Hello, I'm sorry if you're trying to shake my hand. I can't-"I was cut off by a voice I was supposing was Banner

"See? Yes I've read the file about you on the way here. I must say that I was pretty impressed." He said taking my hand.

A green rage monster is what I saw, I saw him though Banner his curly hair. His feelings anger, fear sadness, but the anger over powered everything. I flinched slightly.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Banner." I stuttered a little. He took his hand away. A woman took my hand next.

She was beautiful, she didn't let her feelings show, but passion for her job, and determination, and love for a man, but I saw blood. Everywhere she went people were killed.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff, nice to meet you Mrs. Roberts." I smiled and nodded. I was a little shaken up there is a lot of blood in her leger. "We might want to go inside."

"They want me in a submerged water container?" Banner said I smiled then the sound of air came from the helecarrier "Oh no, this is much worse." He sighed.

"I think everything will go just fine Dr. Banner." I said calmly.

"Please call me Bruce, Melody and Thank you. I just don't do well in tight enclosed spaces with a lot of people." He said I could tell he was next to me. "I think we should head inside" he said and now his hand was on my back, and I began to walk. I think this how it might go for a while, me being led by complete strangers. I didn't mind they were handsome strangers. I blushed slightly at my thought.

"Dr. Banner I will take you to the lab." I heard Phil say. Bruce took his hand off my back and said goodbye before walking off with Coulson. Natasha say something and her footsteps walking off.

"I guess it's just you and me Steve. Want to explore? I need to get to know my surrounding so I can maneuver myself around here without help." I asked I put my arm out as if to link arms with someone.

"Sure thing Melody." He said and linked arms with me. We walked around for a little while. I knew where the kitchen was now, well I think I did, I still may need some help. A lady named Maria Hill showed us our rooms mine was in between Tony Starks and Bruce Banner's and Steve across from mine, Natasha's was next to Steve and Clint Barton's was on the other side of Steve. I wonder who Clint Barton is

"All Avengers Report to the meeting room Loki has been found" I tensed as that came over the intercom of my room. I got up of the bed I was laying on and started reaching out for anything that might help me get to the door. My hands were out in front of me feeling for anything. Soon I tripped on something. I sighed  
"Hello floor, I'll probably be falling on you a lot here. So thank you for catching me" I said sarcastically. Soon a knock came at the door. Frustrated I sighed I needed help getting up.

"Come in." I said the door opened at the person gasped and rushed to my side.

"Are you ok?" It was Steve

"Yeah I just tripped." I said as he helped me up and led me to the meeting room.

890

"Loki has been spotted in Strugart Germany. I'm sending Romanoff and Rogers to get him. Banner you will stay in the lab. Roberts you will stay here until we catch Loki, then you will interrogate him, with your abilities." The man known as Fury said. I was confused to say the least.

"You do know to use my abilities; I will have to be able to have physical contact with Loki?" I said towards the voice

"That's why you will be in a interrogation room with him Roberts. Instead of the cell we made."

"That seems a bit dangerous." I said rubbing my temples

"Are you saying you can't handle it?"

"No, I'm saying that maybe you don't care for your team's safety." I said angrily I don't usually get angry. "But other than that I can handle that task, but a big task like that it will just have to be Loki and I in the room no one else. So I can only focus on Loki, not the people around me, understood?" I finished crossing my arms. I heard him growl.

"Fine, but there will be guards outside the door, anything happens just yell for help." He finished

No one spoke after everyone left leaving me in this room, Bruce had told me that what I was doing was very dangerous and Loki could kill me faster than a bullet flying through air.

I can handle myself how hard could this be? It's just a man right?

**Please Review :) **


	3. How many fingers am I holding up?

I sat quietly waiting for me to be called into an interrogation room, or to just be talked to in general, I was extremely bored! I wish I had one of my books. I started tapping my fingers on the table in the meeting room, with my chin in my hand. Just them I thought of something sat up straight and started clapping my hands to the cup song I've heard over a hundred times. I started to sing.

"I've got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way-"Then I was cut off by a voice.

" That Anna Kendrick song is over sung" The voice said me startled I gasped and turned in the chair trying to find the voice, damn if I could see I'd glare holes into his head for scaring me. "Whoa, chill out, by the way how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked and chuckled "Oh wait that's right!" he laughed

"Asshole." I said bluntly not caring for this man's feelings

"Enough Stark, that is not how we treat ladies where I come from." I heard Steve say I smiled at the direction of the voice

"Oh cap it popsicle" That must be Tony I didn't like this guy that much "I was just having a little fun with the Blondie." I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of blondes, mean swing point break." I decided to ignore his conversation with everyone he was a real ass I don't like cussing that much, but it's true. I jumped and put my hands out in front of me when someone grabbed my shoulder. It's a reflex when someone does that I put my hands out in front of me, and then I can't move them because I'm afraid. The hand left my shoulder.

"You are the maiden with the voice." A booming voice said. I nodded smiling relaxing a little

"That is me, I'm Melody." I said I went to shake his hand he grabbed it and kissed my knuckles

"Thor of Asgaurd, it is a pleasure to meet such a talented maiden." He said

And I saw him Thor was handsome, I will admit it His feelings of sadness, but also happiness, and he is in love. A woman came across my vision. I took my hand back blushing

"I am not that talented." I said shaking my head "And did everyone hear?" I asked quietly

"Yes! They said you were wonderful. Maybe one day you could sing for my mother, she would just love it." I smiled blushing.

"Ok, I will sing for your mother one day." I said chuckling.

"Melly?" Steve said from behind me. I jumped a little.

"Yes Steve?" I asked turning slightly

"I was told to take you to the interrogation room." Steve said I nodded not saying a word. I stood up and get guided me by holding my arm. I turned around slightly

"Tony?" I said turning around

"Yep?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked while flipping him off.

"Oh, I like you. You're my new friend." He said while I was walking away with Steve guiding me, Steve laughed a little.

000

"If anything happens and Loki tries to hurt you there is a button under the table on your side, also press it when you are done. And for precaution yell for help, just in case." Steve was informing me while we were in front of the interrogation room door "and I will be outside the door, along with director Fury. Are you ready?" I gulped and nodded. And I heard the door open. He took me by my arm and led me to a chair. I heard breathing and a stare on me. "Anything just scream." I nodded

"Thank you." I said staring in front of me at where I felt the stare. I heard the door close

"They send a blind woman to interrogate me? Are they truly that desperate for answers?" The voice sounded smooth.

"They are only desperate, because you made them that way." I said "I'm Melody." I said smiling "You must be Loki, I've heard a lot about you. Nothing really good though. I mean what's so bad about one man?" I said

"I am not a man, I am a God you Seer." He sneered. I flinched at his tone, A God? How come I wasn't told about this? "Ah, they did not tell you?" he must of saw my confused look

"No, they did not. How did you know I was a seer?" I asked

"Oh I know a lot about you, and this team Fury made." I cocked my head a little.

"Hmm, interesting, you wanted to know about this team. Your intensions must be to take us down, find our weaknesses. Am I correct?"

"You are a blind, everything is your weakness. I could kill you now and you wouldn't have seen it coming." He sounded like ice. I smirked

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it as soon as the captain shut the door." I was right and he knew it. And I stared at him in silence for a moment.

"Now, I have a proposition for you. Would you care to listen?" I asked smiling a little.

"I will listen." He sounded curious.

"I would like to take a look into your mind. If you really are Loki: God of Mischief and Lies, then you will be able to do the same thing back to me as I do it to you." I smiled a little "What I'm saying is-"I was cut off

"You look into my mind, and in return I look into yours." He finished I nodded "Hmmm, I am intrigued. I will let you do so." He said I smiled and laid my hand that was resting on my lap on the table my palm facing the ceiling. Cold skin made contact with my small warm hand he held my hand in his. I ignored the shock that went through me.

I saw him, his pale skin, his jet black hair, piercing green eyes staring into my green eyes. He sat there in front of me in chains. Then it hit me so many dead people, blood everywhere, his smirk, his menacing smile when he kills someone. I tried to pull my hand away, but he held my hand tighter not letting it go. He was enjoying it. I heard his victims scream in terror as their lives ended. His feelings hit me next Anger, so, so much anger, sadness, and something else I couldn't figure it out though. Then a memory him and a man with an eye patch Loki was yelling, but I couldn't make out any of the words except monster. Again I tried to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Stop" I whimpered then Hulk appeared in my vision, then Banner. And it hit me he planned on using the hulk.

And then something unexpected happened, a sky appeared filled with stars and a moon. I stopped trying to get my hand away. I looked at it in amazement. This must be a memory of his.

"You really wish for me to stop? Is this not what you always wanted to see? The moon and the stars, earths only beauty, not as beautiful as Asgaurd's, but beautiful none the less." Loki's voice appeared in my head. I jumped slightly. I didn't know he could do that. I could feel Loki holding on to my wrist tightly and it hurt.

"It is beautiful; I wish to stare it forever. But I know your plan now." I said and he let go of my hand. The darkness returned to me. I will really miss the view of the moon and the stars. I wish to see it myself though not just a memory of them.

"What?" he asked I could hear the confusion in his voice. I pressed the button under the table.

"You plan to unleash the hulk." I said standing up. I could feel him staring at me. Or I could feel his glare. "Thank you for showing me the moon and the stars. I really appreciate it Loki." I said as The door opened at someone led me out. But before I was taken I heard Loki say.

"I will see you again soon Melody." He said practically purring my name. Shouldn't he be mad at me for figuring out his plan? Not purring my name.

"Banner is his play, he wishes to unleash the Hulk." I said as soon as Steve shut the door

**Please Review! **

**I tried to keep Loki in character! I hope I did it right. **


	4. Safe

I lay in my room again today except now it is night and I am tired. Using my power on Loki took a lot out of me, and my wrist still hurt from when Loki was holding. How can he be that strong? Oh wait God, that's right. Anyways Bruce told me there was a bruise on my wrist, he sounded like he was trying not to get to angry.

Loki, he kept running in my mind. He was really handsome I must say, I won't deny it. There's just something about him though, he intrigues me. It drives me crazy! Ugh! Maybe I'll just sleep it off.

Natasha helped me earlier; she helped lead me around the room telling me where everything was. I guess she was being nice; she even sat out a grey tank top and black pajama bottoms for me to wear. I wore them, the tank top I could tell clung to me tightly.

I laid in a ball, breathing gently. I felt like someone was in here. I stopped my breathing. But I could still hear breathing.

"Who is in here?" I asked quietly, well more like whimpered out. I heard a chuckle and stiffened, hands out in front of me body tightened up.

"My means are not to harm you." Loki said in a smooth voice. His voice was by me, but I couldn't tell where.

"Loki? How did you get out?" I asked quietly. He could hurt me. I knew that.

"It was easy, what S.H.E.I.L.D. is looking at is a projection of me. Leaving my projection in the cell, I left." He replied.

"And you came here? To my room. Why?" I asked I was really confused. I tilted my head.

"I needed somewhere to rest. I know you won't tell, I found that out today." I narrowed my eyes.

"Prove it to me that you just to sleep. Give me your hand." I said and laid my hand out in front of me.

"If that is the condition." I felt his hand on mine, it was still cold. His true intensions were to sleep. Visions of him staying up for days appeared in my head. How he felt showed He was truly tired. I pulled my hand away.

"Alright, but why did you choose me? And why?" I asked scooting over in the bed I felt a weight on the side I once laid on. I felt the covers lift and I laid down next to him.

"Because, I know you do not judge another trait of yours I found out today. And I know you would not go to Fury and tell, if you truly knew I was tired. You are the type of person who helps people in need." He concluded I nodded. Damn, I'm kind of regretting letting him pick through my mind. What else did he find?

"Alright, well goodnight Loki." I said closing my eyes.

"goodnight." He replied.

Yeah I can't sleep, with him next to me. You could practically feel the awkwardness of the situation in the air. And I was completely uncomfortable. I could tell he was awake too, his breathing never calmed down. His hands grabbed my arms, I tensed,

"What are doing?" I whimpered. Tensing a bit.

"I am just getting us both comfortable." He replied as if it was casual.

"Well, alright.." I replied all I know was my head was on his bare chest along with my arm, and his hand was on my waist, our legs were intertwined. I smiled this was more comfortable.

"Is this not more comfortable?" He asked I could tell he was smiling in victory. He knew I was comfortable.

"No this is really comfy." I said and snuggled into him. He tightened his grasp on me as I did so. And the awkwardness was gone.

For some odd reason lying in Loki's arms that night, I felt safe. Even if it was in the arms of the enemy.

When I woke up, he was no longer in my bed, I frowned in disappointment. Wait I'm disappointed?...

**Please review!**


End file.
